Bruises
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Steven is always getting into things that left him with bruises. However none of those things ever left bruises down his neck...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Steven is always getting into things that left him with bruises. However none of those things ever left bruises down his neck...

(Their teenagers here)

(Steven's pov)

I tried my best to ignore Pearl who was starring at me like I just tried one of Amethyst weird sandwiches. But she had been doing it since I came into the kitchen and it was getting kind of annoying.

At first I thought it was because she hadn't seen me since yesterday morning, the gems went on some mission by the volcanos and it was recombined that I stayed home all day with Connie. But that doesn't explain why Pearl's starring at me.

"Sup, Pearl?" Her eyes met mine as I took a bite of cereal.

"Steven where did you attain those bruises on the side of your neck?" I dropped my spoon and quickly cover the marks.

Okay so when Connie came over we may have been necking last night before she left so, a little under a hour. Since my healing abilities made it impossible for her to get any hickeys, we never had to worry about her going home and trying to hide them. Though I forgot last night to put some spit on my own neck so that if Connie left any, they wouldn't be there anymore.

"Steven?" Pearl asked she looked worried.

"It's nothing Pearl, just rolled down the hill yesterday. Got a few bumps and bruises I suppose. I'll go heal them now. I jumped up and ran to the the bathroom ignoring Pearl who was calling me back to finish my breakfast. I licked my fingers and rubbed it over the quarter sized, perfectly even, bruise Connie left last night.

(Pearl's pov)

I frowned as Steven ignored me when I tried to call him back. I swear Amethyst is teaching him bad habits. But still the bruises on his neck worry me. He hasn't gone on a mission recently and while he isn't the most graceful boy it still would be quite difficult for him to get bruising on his neck. Maybe I should monitor him just to make sure he's not getting into anything to dangerous.

Authors note

I really hope you guys like it, let me know what you think please. Also I'm think about doing more chapters with the other gems and maybe Greg's pov. What do you guys think. Love you take care.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bruises"**

 **Summary: Steven is always getting into things that left him with bruises. However none of those things ever left bruises down his neck...**

 **(Their teenagers here)**

 **(Steven's pov)**

 **I moved my hands through Connie's long hair as her mouth moved against my throat. I groan softly and pulled her from her spot on the couch and into my lap.**

 **Suddenly the room filled with light and I knew that one of the gems was warping into the living room. I jerk back and Connie fell to the floor.**

 **Amethyst appeared from the light and looked at me to Connie then back at me. "Ah dude why is you girlfriend on the floor?**

 **I looked down at her and notice she was glaring daggers at me. Guilt pass through me. I gave her an apologetic look. "Ah, tickle fight?"**

 **I said.**

 **"And you knocked her into the floor because of it." Amethyst asked.**

 **"Apparently." I looked up at Amethyst and her eyes widen.**

 **"Hey why is your neck all banged up?" I shot Connie a look, I didn't know she was working on a hickey.**

 **Connie cleared her throat and I notice that she was blushing. "I'm a aggressive tickler."**

 **Amethyst looked really confused. "Ah okay. That's really weird." She turned her back toward us to make her way to the temple door. I looked down at Connie and mouth out "aggressive tickler?" And she shook her head.**

 **(Amethyst pov)**

 **I knew Steven wasn't the most normal kid in town but even I'll admit that was weird. Those kids should be left alone if their going to hurt the other by tickling.**

 **Author's note**

 **Hehe lame excuses. Any who, guess what?! Somebody read my fics "Movie night", and the "Jealous" story and sequel and it inspired them to write their own fic. They recommend to me and I read it cause I love Connverse (duh) and holy crap it was fantastic you guys if you like "Movie nights" you'll love this. So please go read "You and I" by dutyasawriter and let me know what you think, why do I want to know what you think cause we are eventually going to work on a story together so I'm super exicited about that.**

 **Let me know what you think about this story though to. Much love and hoped you enjoyed it. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruises"

Summary: Steven is always getting into things that left him with bruises. However none of those things ever left bruises down his neck...

(Their teenagers here)

(Garnet's pov)

I listen to Pearl and Amethyst as they both told me about Steven's neck bruises. They seemed rather worried. But Steven isn't exactly "graceful" he never has been. I tried telling them that but they insistent that I try to see what's going on.

"You know that I don't like melding, besides I couldn't tell you if he was lying about what happened or not I can only see into the future not the past." I said.

"But you could get him to tell you the truth. You do a much better job at getting him to talk than me or Pearl can." Amethyst replied.

I hummed as I thought about it. Steven wouldn't be doing any thing that would purposely hurt him. But if it could put to rest Pearl and Amethyst worries what could it hurt?

Steven walked in and walked to where we were standing. "Steven do you want to tell me why is you keep getting bruises on your neck?" I asked.

He stopped and I noticed his cheeks turning red as he turned his gaze to the wall. "I'm just been a little bit more clumsy lately." He said finally.

I didn't believe him. He couldn't lie to save himself. "Are you sure that's what's happening?" I asked.

If it was possible his cheeks burned even more brightly. "Yeah I'm sure." He choked out.

I decided that whatever the truth was would revel itself in time all we have to do is wait and he would come clean. Which was the better option than making him talk.

"Okay Steven if your sure but just know if something is bothering you, you can always tell us." I said and both Pearl and Amethyst nodded their heads.

Steven's face was still red but he nodded in agreement.

Authors note

So I promise myself that this story would be done by the time the newest episode aired and that's this Thursday. I will not break this promise. So expect the next chapter soon. Until then, let me know your thoughts on the story so far. Hope you like it. Take care of yourself, love

Y'all!㈵6


	4. Chapter 4

"Bruises"

Summary: Steven is always getting into things that left him with bruises. However none of those things ever left bruises down his neck...

(Their teenagers here)

(No ones pov)

Steven rocked back and forth as he stood in front of Connie, talking excitedly. Connie listened while taking small bites of her hamburger. Greg sat closer to where the food was restringing his guitar, Pearl and Garnet stood near by watching and intermingling when talked to, while Amethyst ate near them. Barbecuing had sorta become a unplanned tradition for the family.

(Greg's pov)

I smiled as Steven came closer to where I was sitting. Ever since he got older I feel like I see him less. Even though he came over almost everyday. He grinned at me as he grabbed two sodas for him and Connie.

"Are we going to play together, later tonight dad?" He stood by me and I smiled. He had always been a good musician. I looked up at him and I caught sight of the almost faded bruise on his neck. I glanced over where Connie was standing and notice her neck was clear which was good for Steven. The Maheswaran would have grounded Connie and possible killed Steven since they weren't really into displays of romantic affection. How have the gems been letting them get by with hickeys? I would have thought that at least Pearl would have reacted.

"Sure kiddo we can jam later." I told him and he smiled and walked back over to Connie which was perfect cause I needed to have a talk with the gems.

I walked over to where they were standing. "Why are you letting Steven walk around with hickeys on his neck?" I asked putting my hands on my hips trying to look firm.

The gems gave me a confused look. "Ah, what are hickeys?" Amethyst asked.

I dropped my hands and rubbed the back of my neck as my cheeks darken. It didn't occurred to me that they wouldn't know.

"There the bruises on his neck." I answered.

"Wait you know how he got those?!" Pearl asked and she looked happy about it. Ah geez.

"Well I'm assuming they're hickeys unless you guys went on a mission a few days ago and he just didn't tell me." I crossed my fingers for that one.

"No we didn't, so how did he get them?" Garnet asked. I swallowed.

"Has Connie been around a good bit lately?" I asked. Might as well start with the basics.

Pearl tilted her head and nodded. "Yes she was there the night we left Steven home from a mission and Amethyst said she saw them together when she noticed them. But what's the point? She's his girlfriend and best friend of course she'll be over."

I took a deep breath. "Well a hickey is a bruise or mark caused by someone biting or sucking at the skin." I said.

Pearl made a disgusted face. "And humans do that to each other? Why?"

My face darken. I was really hoping they would just put two and two together. "Some people are just in to that."

I really didn't want to think about how Steven was the one we were talking about, but still Steven shouldn't be getting them in the first place let alone keeping them.

"Wait where is Steven getting hickeys from?" Amethyst asked.

"You usually get them from someone your dating or "seeing" that's how they got the other name, love bites." I explained.

"Love bites? But Steven loves Connie?!" Pearl exclaimed, and I was relieve they were catching on.

"Wait so your saying that Connie is the one doing it?" Amethyst asked through laughter. She would find this funny, she has been teaching Connie to use her femininity to her advantage since they became friends.

"Yes Connie's the one doing it." I answered.

"We have to talked to him about how this is not the correct way to spend their time together." Pearl said and started to step around me to get to Steven. Garnet put her hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Nothing good will come out of embarrassing him. In fact Steven and Connie will just find ways around the rule." I could see them doing that.

"It wouldn't be hard for them to Connie's smart and Steven can use Rose's room now. Plus he has healing spit so if he doesn't want us to know, we won't know." Amethyst added.

It was true. "Just try to make sure one of you are in the room when she's over. But don't smother them." I looked at Pearl. "And tell him when you see that he has hickeys, to go and heal them. The last thing anyone of us wants is the Maheswaran see them."

They all nodded. I looked over at Steven as he stared love struck at Connie while she talked. I was happy he found someone that fit with him so well.

Authors note:

I'm soooo sorry that this is late. I know I told you guys that it would be out before Thursday. But Wednesday night I was to tired to write and yesterday I wasn't able to. I'm really sorry you guys and I'll make it up to you next time I write by writing a better story. This one was kind of eh to me. But let me know what you think.


End file.
